Adi's Story
by OneWhoWatchesAndWaits
Summary: One of Tory's old friends from before she moved in with Kit, Adrianna has lived a normal life. Until she recieves a message from her Tory, about a strange virus. Now Adi must help her friend while struggling with the biggest secret of all.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Just… wow.

I sat with my laptop on the roof, feeling the breeze rustling my hair. I read over the email again. And again. And again.

_Adi_

_It's your cousin Tory. How've you been? I've been… okay. Nothing much happening out here in Nowheresville, as usual. Whitney signed me up to be a junior 'deb;' I don't even bother trying to get what it's called right. But then, I danced with Jason and Chance there. It was fun until…_

_Sorry if I seem a bit vague. But that's gonna end now. You remember Hiram, Shelton, and Ben, right? 'Course you do; I attached a picture of the four of us. Well, something happened. We all promised we wouldn't tell anyone, but I convinced them to let me tell one person. You. Not even Kit know, so you better keep you mouth shut._

_Something happened. You remember Dr. Karsten? The guy that I'm always telling you hates the four of us? Well, he's dead. And I saw him get killed. Well, technically, I heard him fall to the ground, and we found his body…_

_Ok, I'm just gonna start from the beginning. I found a dirty dog tag. One from a war. The Vietnam War, to be exact. The four of us broke into Lab 6 (Not that hard, to be honest) and cleaned off the tag to find what it said. While we were in there, Ben heard a dog barking. We investigated, and we found where the barking was coming from._

_Can you guess who the dog was? It was Coop, the wolf pup I was telling you about earlier this year._

_Anyway, we freed Coop, and took him back to our hidden bunker (you know where it is; I don't have to tell you). He was so sick. Dr. Karsten was performing experiments on him. We nursed him back to help, but soon the four of us started to feel like crap._

_Turns out, we were infected with a virus that Coop spread to us. It was a hybrid of two viruses, and the result turned out to be contagious to humans. The result: Parvovirus XBV-19. This might sound crazy, but it altered our DNA. Literally. We have animal-quick reflexes and more hyped-up senses. But they come in "flares," and we are trying to learn to control ourselves._

_Dr. Karsten cornered us, he said could help us, and then people killed him. But he could have helped us. During this whole new DNA change, we were solving a murder mystery linked to that dog tag. Turns out Chance's dad (yes, the cute Chance that you were obsessed with) killed someone, and hid the evidence. But we found her bones._

_NOW… delete this. Don't let anyone else read this. I want you to come here. You know more about canines and stuff like that than any of us. Maybe you could help us. I haven't told the guys that I asked you to come. It'll be a surprise. Come. I want you to._

_-Tory_

Tory's a half-wolf girl now? I had to admit, it seemed pretty cool. And she was right about one thing. If she ever wanted to know anything about canines, whether it's wolf-dogs, wolves, or dogs, I'm the girl for the job.

Even though we're not cousins, I knew I needed to go to Morris Island. I had visited there once, and the boys clicked with me instantly. They accepted me into the group, or should I say "pack."

I leaned back on the tiles of the roof, admiring the sky. I thought about Tory, and her friends. Her pack. _Seems so coincidental considering the incident that happened here..._ I shook my head. "Now is not the time to start thinking about that," I scolded myself.

I clicked 'reply,' then started typing.

_Tor,_

_This better not be a joke. Although if it were, I'd be glad to come and visit anyway._

_I have some information that might be useful, even though I don't know what you're looking for. I'll bring some of my gear, but I don't know if I'll be any help._

_Also, I have some news of my own to share with you. I need to tell you in person. My story/news will probably sound just as insane as yours did, but I still want to tell you in person. See you soon._

_Adi ;)_

I closed my laptop, and breathed in the fresh night air. How would I explain what had happened to me to make it seem like I wasn't crazy either? I could show them, but it would be strange.

Canine Parvo. If the virus that Tory caught was transmitted by a wolf-dog, then it would have to have some canine roots in it. If I could find the other half (mental note, ask Tory later), then I could up probable outcomes of mixing the two. Different ways to find antidotes.

And then maybe I could find something to cure myself. That would be an added bonus.

I climbed back into my room through the window. If I took a bus early tomorrow morning, I could make it to Charleston by the afternoon. I could meet up with Tory, and learn the truth behind the virus.

The only thing that stood in my way was getting out of this prison of a home.

Sooooooo, what did you think? It's one of my first stories, so please don't kill me if it was bad. Reviews would be nice, please? Bye!

-Lil' Mo


	2. A 'Warm' Welcome

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. Just in case you didn't know that. (They belong to Kathy Reichs, of course)

The bus pulled into downtown Charleston right on schedule. I stepped off with my bag, and looked around. It was so different than the last time I visited… Wait… I've never visited here before. Pulling out the crumpled map I printed off the internet, I made my way through the twisting and turning streets. Finally I reached the ferry, where a slightly familiar person lazed around the ferry.

"Last call for the ferry," a man at the front of the ferry called. He looked similar to the man driving the boat. I rushed on, and sat down in the empty seat next to the guy. I couldn't place my finger on why he looked so familiar. Then it hit me.

"Do you know Tory Brennan?" I asked him. He glanced toward me, his black-brown eyes flashing. "Sorry, bad question to start off with. I'm Adi Stone, her friend. I think I met you once."

A flicker of recognition flared in his eyes. "I remember you. You had your head in a book about dogs…" He trailed off. His name finally flashed through my head. "You're Ben."

He nodded solemnly. His eyes flashed golden for a moment, and he turned toward me. I stared hard into his eyes. Then, as sudden as it started, his eyes turned back to their normal color. Strange, but okay.

"Sorry about that," Ben muttered something about eyes that change color. At that moment, the ferry pulled up to the dock, and Ben leaped off with ease. He set off away from me. _Thanks for the warm welcome._

I jumped off the boat, steadying myself on shore. "Thanks, Mr. Blue," I smiled. He nodded, and set back off the other side. _Laying it on a bit thick there, Adi,_ I told myself.

Setting off up the path, I took in my surroundings. I'd never been here before; everything was alien or unnatural. The trees, the rocks, the everything. So different from back home. I wasn't exactly sure where Tory lived on this island, however. She said something about four floors, but I didn't understand what she meant.

Up ahead, a large structure loomed above me. "Is this where she lives?" I asked to myself. Interesting. I had no idea what Tor's life was like now. She had a dad now. I wondered what he would be life. And her aunt was Temperance Brennan, which I have to admit is pretty awesome. "Cool place," I whistled.

"Thanks. It's still new to me," Tory's voice came from nowhere. I turned a 360, and spotted movement in the bushes. Two golden eyes glowed brightly in the leaves, and I stepped back. "Sorry 'bout that," a voice in the bushes said again. A figure emerged; Tory Brennan in the living flesh.

And glowing golden eyes.

She stared at me for a moment, golden irises taking me in. She sniffed slightly, and tensed. "Hi's coming," she said. All the way up the hill, another complex door opened, and a guy in a Hawaiian shirt stepped out.

I urged myself to speak. "I'm guessing that this 'glowing eye' thing has something to do with what you talked about in the email," I said to Tory.

Faster than possible, Hi was next to us. "What do you mean, 'what Tory talked about in the email?' Tory?" He glared at her. "You promised."

Tory blinked, and her eyes returned to normal. "Getting easier to flare now, I see, judging by your eyes," she replied to Hi. I remembered him. He was the one who always wore dorky shirts.

Tory held up her hands in defense. "I called her here because I think she could help us," she pointed out. "We were best friends before I moved in with Kit. Then, we couldn't talk. We met in science. She was studying canine behavior and diseases."

Hi blinked, and I realized his eyes had turned the same gold that Tory's had been. Hm…

"Uh, yeah," I responded, feeling totally stupid. "But I could help. I mean, Tory was right when she said I was into canines and wolves." _Canines and wolves are the same thing, smart one._

Ben appeared out of nowhere, followed by a guy with glasses and chocolate brown skin. "See you found Tory," he said plainly.

"Sheldon, right?" "It's Shelton," the guy with glasses replied, grinning. _Oops._ "Tory told her all about us," Hi said, getting straight to the point. The area erupted with shouts of dismay. "Well, I'm sorry, but I thought she could help. Makes sense to me. Give her a chance."

They all backed down. I guess Tory was practically the leader. "And besides that," Tory said with finality, "Adi had something she wanted to tell me about. In person. What is it?"

Four pairs of eyes locked on me. _Thanks Tor. Always handing the ball off to me._ "Well, uh, I have…" I stalled, not wanting to start with the beginning. In time I would tell them, but not yet. I wanted to learn more about this virus first.

I opened my mouth to speak, when a figure jumped out of the bushes and pushed me to the ground hard. I closed my eyes, and waited for the worst. And then, something slobbery met my face, and I grinned.

I feel like that was a bad ending, and I'm sure you know who it is. But what's wrong with Adi? What will they find out about the Virals? I have no idea ;)

-Lil' Mo


End file.
